How Could You 2
by Siry89
Summary: Ritsuka hat Soubi zurück und die beiden sind endlich zusammen. Doch nicht lange und die Ruhe im Paradies wird gestört durch Nisei, der unerwartet vor ihrer Tür steht und um Schutz bittet. Doch Ritsukas selbstloser Akt der Nächstenliebe entpuppt sich als Alptraum für alle Beteildigten.
1. Homeless

How could you 2

By Siry

Author's note: Sooo, da bin ich wieder ^_^ Einmal den Anfang zu finden ist immer am schwersten :P Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei der Story, auch wenn sie in eine ziemlich andere Richtung geht als die davor ;)

Übrigens weiß ich, dass ich das hier für ein ziemlich kleines Fandom schreibe... Es gibt kaum deutsche Loveless ff's und meine sind auch noch vor dem Hintergrund des Mangas und nicht des Animes geschrieben. Darum freue ich mich über jede Mail/Review, die ich bekomme nochmal extra dolle ^o^

Kapitel 1: - Homeless -

_But under your cover's more torture then pleasure, _

_and just past your lips there's more anger then laughter._

„Niesei...?" fragte er unglaubwürdig und hörte wie Soubi schnellen Schrittes näher kam. „Was willst du denn hier?"  
Nisei Akames Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bitteres Flüstern als er antwortete, ohne Ritsuka oder Soubi anzusehen.  
„Seimei, er... er hat mich abgeschnitten..."

„A-abgeschnitten...?" stammelte Ritsuka, der von der Situation noch völlig überrumpelt war. „Du meinst, er hat eure Verbindung getrennt?"

Niseis Nicken erkannte Ritsuka bloß an der Bewegung seiner langen, glatten Haare.

„Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte Soubi scharf, der plötzlich hinter Ritsuka stand und ihm beschützend einen Arm um die Schulter gelegte. „Was du hier willst, hab ich dich gefragt, Akame!" hakte Soubi nach, als eine Antwort ausblieb.

„Ich... Ich habe niemandem, zu dem ich sonst gehen könnte."

Soubi lachte mit einer so verächtlichen Stimme, dass Ritsuka ihn fast nicht wiedererkannt hätte. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Eine bessere Story ist euch nicht eingefallen?!"

Nisei blickte nun auf und sah Ritsuka an. „Bitte Ritsuka... Wo hätte ich denn sonst hin gesollt? Nach allem, was Seimei getan hat, kann ich mich doch nirgends mehr blicken lassen..."

„Ritsuka, hör nicht auf ihn, das ist eine Falle." wandte Soubi ein. Diese Befürchtung hatte der Jüngere zuerst auch gehabt, doch als Nisei ihn angesehen hatte, hatte er gesehen, dass sein Schmerz echt war.

„Es ist keine Falle. Aber irgendwo muss ich doch hin."

„Und unter all den Menschen, die dich hassen, kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir, dem Menschen, der dich am meisten hasst?"

„Nun, eigentlich bin ich zu Ritsuka gekommen. Die Tatsache, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist, kann ich mir bis heute nicht erklären, Agatsuma." gab Nisei zurück und funkelte Soubi an.

Soubi hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, als Ritsuka ihn zurück hielt. „Komm erstmal rein und erzähl uns, was passiert ist."

„WAS?!" entfuhr es Soubi, doch Nisei hatte schon den ersten Schritt durch die Tür gemacht. „Ritsuka, was soll das, das kannst du-"

„Doch Soubi, ich kann und ich werde." unterbrach ihn Ritsuka und sah seine Waffe entschlossen an. „Wir können ihn bitten nach Seimei zu rufen. Wenn sein Faden sichtbar wird, sehen wir ob seine Story stimmt, oder nicht."

„Selbst wenn es so ist, was hat das mit uns zu tun?" zischte Soubi und folge Nisei mit finsterem Blick, der bereits Richtung Wohnzimmer unterwegs war.

„Soubi, bitte..." versuchte Ritsuka es nun beschwichtigend, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang dem Größeren die Arme um den Hals. „Ich weise niemanden ab, der mich um Hilfe bittet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheide... Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Also, ich frage dich, ist es okay, wenn wir uns seine Geschichte zumindest erstmal anhören? Bitte Soubi, zwing mich nicht es dir befehlen zu müssen." sagte Ritsuka und sah Soubi mit flehendem Blick an.

„Es wird sich wohl kaum ändern lassen..." seufzte er und gab Ritsukas Bitte nach. „Aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und zieh dir vorher etwas an."

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie beide bloß in Unterwäsche dort standen und dass das wohl ein ziemlich eindeutiges Bild für Nisei sein musste. Sie gingen kurz in Schlafzimmer, wo Soubi ihm wortlos in seinen Morgenmantel half, dann folgten Nisei, der es sich bereits im Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte und setzten sich auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber.

„Okay, Nisei, bevor du erzählst was passiert ist, müssen wir dich erst bitten, nach deinem Sacrifice zu rufen, damit wir sehen, ob dein Faden noch mit Seimei verbunden ist, oder nicht." begann Ritsuka mit fester Stimme.

„Du traust mir nicht?" fragte Nisei mit nachdenklichem Gesicht.

„Dazu gibt es auch keinen Grund!" grummelte Soubi.

„Wir sind bloß vorsichtig." versuchte es Ritsuka etwas milder, woraufhin Nisei die Augen schloss um sich zu konzentrieren. Ritsuka und Soubi taten es ihnen gleich.

_Soubi... _flüsterte Ritsuka in seine innere Stille hinein, als die Luft um sie 3 auf diese vertraute Weise anfing zu glühen.

_'Ich bin hier, Kleiner.' _kam prompt Soubis Antwort und eine wohlig, inniges Gefühl der Verbundenheit machte sich in Ritsukas Brust breit und er griff nach Soubis Hand neben sich. Ein Blick. Ein Lächeln. Ein Name. Es war alles in Ordnung.

„Herzzerreissend." sagte Nisei mit solcher Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, dass Ritsuka unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte. Er sah zu ihm und der Anblick löste ein elendiges Ziehen in seiner Magengegend aus.

Nisei sah derart verloren und zurück gelassen aus, dass Ritsuka eigentlich sofort aufgesprungen wäre um ihn zu trösten, würde es sich hierbei nicht um Nisei Akame handeln, der bereits so viel schlechtes getan hatte. Sein Faden hing wirklich schlaff herunter und wo Soubis und seine Verbindung vor Liebe und Vertrauen glühend pulsierte, umgab Nisei bloß und grauer Schleier.

„Reicht das?" fragte Nisei mit bröckelnder Stimme, der es anscheinend nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sie beide anzusehen und zu Boden blickte.

Ritsuka kannte diesen Blick.

_Soubi... _In dieser Verfassung war sein Sentouki gewesen, als er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte versucht, es vor Ritsuka zu verstecken, doch mehr als einmal war es vorgekommen, dass Soubi sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte und mit eben diesem Blick gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte.

Plötzlich brauchte Ritsuka keine Erklärung mehr. Er ließ das Glimmen anklingen, was Nisei ihm daraufhin gleich tat.

„Er hat dich fallen lassen, nicht wahr?" fragte Ritsuka. „Du bist für ihn nutzlos geworden und dann hat er dich fallen lassen." Er riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Soubi, der bereits in der selben Situation gewesen war. Zwei mal sogar, wenn Ritsuka es sich genauer überlegte. Ritsuka hätte nicht sagen können, was gerade in Soubi vorging.

_Ob Soubi Nisei die Schuld daran gibt, dass Seimei ihn abgeschnitten hatte? _

Zumindest würde das seinen Hass auf ihn erklären...

„Ich wäre zu schwach. Das war der Grund." erzählte Nisei. „Seimei steht in Kontakt mit einer ausländischen Akademie und diese hat ihm wohl eine vielversprechendere Waffe angeboten, als ich es bin."

„Eine andere Akademie?" fragte Ritsuka verwirrt.

„Sieben Monde sind nicht die einzigen, die Waffen und ihre Sacrifices ausbilden, Ritsuka. Hat Soubi dir das nicht erzählt?"

„Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt." nahm Ritsuka Soubi in Schutz. Nisei zuckte daraufhin bloß mit den Schultern.

„So war es jedenfalls."

„Verstehe..." sagte Ritsuka langsam. „Aber Soubi hat recht, weshalb bist du ausgerechnet hierher gekommen?"

„Nun,... nach allem was man sagt, hast du ein gutes Herz." sagte Nisei Ritsaka zugewandt. „Außerdem wollte ich dich warnen. Seimei hat gekocht vor Wut, als du Soubi mitgenommen hast. Wenn er jetzt nach einer stärkeren Waffe sucht, dann macht er das sicherlich nicht ohne Grund."

„Nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre, aber gewarnt hast du uns ja jetzt. Verschwindest du nun wieder?" fragte Soubi gereizt.

„Wenn ihr _beide _darauf besteht, werde ich es wohl müssen. Aber die Sache ist... Seimei hat mich nicht bloß fortgeschickt, er hat..." Nisei schluckte die nächsten Worte herunter und für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen dreien. „Jedenfalls musste ich fliehen und dies hier erscheint mir der einzig sichere Ort zu sein. Wie gesagt, in Goura kann ich mich nicht mehr blicken lassen und ihr beide seid das stärkste Paar, das ich kenne." Auf Ritsukas fragenden Blick fügte er hinzu: „Ernsthaft, Ritsuka, dass ihr beide jetzt unter dem Namen _Loveless _verbunden seid, hat sich bereits überall herum gesprochen."

Ritsuka zweifelte zwar daran, dass auch nur irgendjemand auf der Welt, seinen Namen im gleichen Atemzug mit 'stark' verwendete, allerdings konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er und Soubi bisher alle Herausforderungen gemeistert hatten.

Er glaubte Nisei.

Er schaute zu Soubi an seiner Seite, welcher den Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern stur geradeaus auf sein verhasstes Gegenüber starrte. Ritsuka packte Soubis Ärmel und zupfte leicht daran.

„Soubi, können wir uns mal unterhalten?" Ein unzufriedenes Grummeln, das von Soubi ausging, interpretierte Ritsuka als 'ja' und er zog ihn am Ärmel in die Küche hinterher. Soubi schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen.

„Warum sollten wir ihm helfen?" fragte Soubi in ruhigem Ton, bevor Ritsuka überhaupt sortiert hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„Weil wir anscheinend die einzige sind, die es können..." sagte Ritsuka und ihm fiel selbst auf, dass das wohl ein sehr schwaches Argument ist.

„Ritsuka, du bist nicht die Wohlfahrt für..." doch er verstummte und schluckte den Rest seines Satzes runter.

_Die Wohlfahrt für was? Für Seimeis benutzte Spielzeuge? _

„Trotzdem, ich muss einfach..." sagte Ritsuka kleinlaut und senkte den Blick und Soubi dabei nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Es war Seimei, der ihm das angetan hat, mein eigener Bruder hat soviel Schaden angerichtet und-"

„Aber es ist doch nicht deine Aufgabe, die Scherben auf seinem Pfad der Zerstörung auf zu sammeln!"

„Doch das _muss _ich, Soubi! Weißt du noch, als ich damals Angst hatte, du wärest nur bei mir, weil es deine Pflicht ist? Du hast mir gesagt, ich könnte das nicht verstehen, weil ich nichts über die Verbindung zwischen einer Waffe und seinem Sacrifice weiß. Und du hattest Recht, ich wusste wirklich nichts darüber. So wie du nichts darüber weißt, wie es ist einen Bruder zu haben und welche Verpflichtungen _das _mit sich bringt." Ritsukas Worte sprudelten plötzlich nur so aus ihm heraus, dass er sich fast über sich selbst erschreckt hatte. Er hoffte Soubi damit nicht verletzt zu haben und versuchte dessen Blick zu ergründen.

„Du bist reifer geworden, Ritsuka." war das einzige, was Soubi darauf erwiderte.

„Heißt das, es ist okay, wenn er erstmal hier bleibt?" wollte Ritsuka mit fragendem Blick wissen. Soubi seufzte, schloss sein Sacrifice in die Arme und küsste ihn leicht auf den Kopf.

„Du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz, Ritsuka-kun." er nahm sein Kinn in die Hände, beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn. „Irgendwann wird dir das zum Verhängnis werden." flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen.

Als sie gemeinsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen, hatte Soubi einen Arm um Ritsuka geschlungen, der Nisei wohl die Botschaft _'Meins.' _deutlich machen sollte.

„Bis sich die Situation mit Seimei geklärt hat und wir heraus gefunden haben, was er vorhat, kannst du erstmal hier bleiben." verkündete Ritsuka die Botschaft und Niseis Lippen kräuselten sich.

Am Nachhinein könnte man sich darüber streiten, ob dies Ritsukas größter Fehler gewesen war, dieses Grinsen mit einem Lächeln zu verwechseln.

Doch zumindest war es sein erster.

To be continued...

Februar, 2014


	2. Coverless

How could you 2

By Siry

Author's note: So, und weiter geht's ^_^ Ich weiß, die Zero spielen hierbei jetzt nicht mehr eine so große Rolle, wie vorher für Ritsuka, aber ich hoffe, dass auch Nisei für den ein oder anderen: „ o.O → :O → XD " sorgen wird. ;o)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und freue mich auf eure Rückmeldungen!

Kapitel 2: - Coverless -

_My smile was taken long ago,_

_if I can change I hope I'll never know._

Nisei Akama hatte Ritsuka um Hilfe gebeten. _Seinen _Ritsuka.

Er hatte auf seiner Couch geschlafen, seine Badewanne benutzt, saß an seinem Esstisch, aß sein Essen und quatschte mit Yoji und Natsuo, die ebenfalls seine Freunde waren, und nicht Niseis.

Und er, Soubi, musste ihm gegenüber sitzen und es zähneknirschend hinnehmen. Ritsuka zuliebe tat er das, der Junge, für den Soubi _alles _tun würde. Trotzdem würde er Nisei am liebsten den Hals rumdrehen.

_Wie konnte er nur? _

Gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Soubi die eiternde und pochende Narbe, die die Trennung von Seimei auf seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, als 'geheilt' befunden hatte, platze Nisei wieder in Ritsukas und sein Leben. Nisei Akame. Die Verkörperung all seines Hasses und die Person, der er immernoch den Großteil der Schuld dafür gab, was damals zwischen ihm und Seimei zerbrochen ist.

_Und jetzt kommt er hierher und versucht das selbe mit Ritsuka... Weil er sein Glück nicht finden kann, will er meines nun ebenfalls zerstören. Und Ritsuka glaubt ihm auch noch... _

Bereits gestern Nacht, nachdem Nisei seinen Schlafplatz auf der Couch bezogen hatte, hatte Soubi noch einen Versuch gestartet, Ritsuka ins Gewissen zu reden, doch ohne Erfolg. Der Junge war so vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass _er _für die Fehler seines Bruders gerade stehen muss, dass alle guten Worte ihn nicht hätten umstimmen können. Soubis Überzeugungsversuche wurden unterbrochen, als die beiden Zero ziemlich angetrunken aus einer Cocktailbar zurück kamen und den ungewollten Gast entdeckten.

Soubi hatte nicht erwartet, dass die beiden Ritsuka das Pro und Contra einer solchen Entscheidung aufzeigen würden, aber zumindest den Funken eines Widerstandes, oder dass sie für Soubi Partei ergreifen, nach allem was er für sie getan hat, hätte er schon erwartet. Keins von beiden ist passiert.

Nach der Verwunderung, kam die Schadensfreude über Niseis Verlust und dann recht schnell die Belustigung über die Gesamtsituation. Und dann hatten sie auch schon wieder besseres zu tun und haben sich wieder mit dem beschäftigt, was für sie wohl das wichtigste ist; mit sich selbst.

Danach war endlich Ruhe eingekehrt, doch von der romantischen Stimmung zwischen ihm und Ritsuka war natürlich nichtmal mehr ein Hauch zurück geblieben.

Soubi war frustriert eingeschlafen, frustriert aufgewacht und saß nun frustriert am Frühstückstisch und bekam keinen Bissen runter, während Nisei munter mit den Zeros quatschte und Ritsuka neben ihm sich zum Essen zwang, um irgendwie den Schein zu wahren.

Er selbst machte sich keine Mühe, seinen Unmut zu verbergen, im Gegensatz zu Nisei, der plötzlich die Freundlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit in Person zu sein schien. Er hatte das Frühstück für sie alle vorbereitet und sich bestimmt ein dutzend mal bei Ritsuka bedankt.

Plötzlich spürte er die warme Berührung von Ritsukas Hand an seinem Oberschenkel.

„Schau nicht so, Soubi..." bat Ritsuka ihn leise. Soubi sah sein Sacrifice an und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Besser so?" antwortete er und bekam ein Lächeln zurück, bei dem es Soubi warm um's Herz wurde. Er liebte ihn... und eigentlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, ihn überhaupt zu haben.

_Wäre Nisei nicht dazwischen gekommen, und alles wäre absolut perfekt geblieben, wäre das wohl einfach nicht mein Leben..._

„Fast," Ritsuka lehnte sich vor und wie automatisch kam er ihm entgegen, um sich in einem leichten Kuss zu treffen. „so ist es besser." sagte Ritsuka als Soubi ihn glücklich ansah. Dann schob er sich mit seinem Stuhl vom Tisch weg.

„So, ich werd dann mal los... Ich werde heute nochmal nach meiner Mutter sehen." sagte er, woraufhin Natsuo und Yoji ihm Blicke zuwarfen, die ihm absolutes Unverständnis ausdrückten.

_Ach ja... das hatte ich total vergessen. _

Soubi wollte gerade ebenfalls aufstehen, als Ritsuka ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Nein, ich werde alleine gehen."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Was, wenn sie dich wieder-"

„Dann kann ich immer noch nach dir rufen."

„Aber-"

„Also ich finde, Ritsuka hat Recht." sagte Nisei in neutralem Ton. „Schließlich ist das eine Familiensache und außerdem, ich meine... nichts gegen dich, Soubi, aber ihren kleinen Jungen in Begleitung eines _älteren Mannes _zu sehen... Wer weiß, was sie da denken könnte." Soubi ballte die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, um sich davon abzuhalten, Nisei zu auf der Stelle ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Was bildete sich dieser Affe eigentlich ein?!

„Danke Nisei, aber ich brauche deine Unterstützung nicht." sagte Ritsuka kühl und wendete sich dann wieder an sein Sentouki. „Ich möchte mit ihr reden, ihr versichern, dass es mir gut geht und ihr sagen, dass ich bei Freunden wohne. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du hierbleibst."

Soubi hätte am liebsten noch eingewandt, dass er ja in einiger Entfernung warten konnte, aber vor Nisei als Zuschauer, wollte er sich nicht die Blöße geben und betteln. Widerwillig nickte und bekam von Ritsuka noch einen sehr liebevollen Abschiedskuss, aus welchem er sich kaum lösen wollte.

„Fangt keinen Streit an, okay?" sagte Ritsuka leise und umarmte ihn. „Das ist ein Befehl, verstanden? Du lässt dich auf keinen Streit ein!"

„Ich habe verstanden." sagte Soubi gehorsam und drückte nochmal Ritsukas Hand, bevor er ihn gehen ließ.

Noch bevor die Tür hinter Ritsuka ins Schloss gefallen war, begann Nisei amüsiert zu kichern. „Sag mal Soubi, wann war das eigentlich, dass du so eine Pussy geworden bist?"

Gerne hätte Soubi darauf mit einem bissigen Kommentar geantwortet, doch das wäre einem Streit ziemlich gleich gekommen, also hinderte Ritsukas Befehl ihn daran. Stattdessen starrte Soubi stur auf seinen Teller und tat so, als ob er Nisei nicht gehört hätte. Anstelle seiner, war es Yoji, der antwortete.

„Ritsuka ist weg und jetzt denkst du, du kannst wieder frech sein?"

„Das hab ich mich bei Yo-chin auch schon häufiger gefragt." kicherte Natsuo, woraufhin er von Yoji einen halb ernsten Klaps bekam und dann aber selbst lachen musste.

_Von denen kann ich nichts erwarten. Das sind einfach Kids._

„Aber was mich wirklich interessiert ist, wie hast du es geschafft, den kleinen Aoyagi rum zu kriegen?" als Soubi wieder nicht antwortete hakte er weiter nach. „Ich meine ernsthaft, hast ihm du im Mini-Van, auf dem 'Free-Candy' gesprüht steht, vor seiner Schule aufgelauert?"

Yoji und Natsuo hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten und Soubi sah Nisei über seinen Brillenrand mit einem Blick an, mit dem er ihn hätte töten können.

„Nein." sagte Soubi lediglich und versuchte seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.

„Was ist eigentlich dein scheiß Problem mit Soubi?" fragte Natsuo offen heraus.

„Oh, ich habe kein Problem mit Soubi! Im Gegenteil, ich find's toll wenn Leute vor Schulen langsamer fahren!"

„Halt. Den. Mund. Akame..." presste Soubi zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hindurch. „Ritsuka und ich gehen dich einen Dreck an."

Nisei hob beschwichtigend die Hände! „Nein, nein, es geht mich ja auch nichts an, ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt zusammen. " sagte er und Soubi machte diese offensichtliche Lüge noch wütender.

_Er lügt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und auf eine Weise, die Ritsuka einfach noch nicht durchschaut..._

„Es ist nur so, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Verlust von Ritsu Minami und Seimei so tragisch ist, dass es dich gleich in die Pädophilie treibt."

…_!_

Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille und keiner sagte etwas. Nisei grinste seinen Gegenüber herausfordernd an.

„Autsch..." durchbrach Natsuo das Schweigen und die beiden sahen abwechselnd von Soubi zu Nisei.

_'Du lässt dich auf keinen Streit ein.' _hallte Ritsukas Stimme in Soubis Kopf wieder. _Das _hatte oberste Priorität für ihn, nicht Niseis bodenlose Dreistigkeit.

„Sowas muss ich mir nicht anhören." sagte Soubi und stand auf. Als er ins Badezimmer ging, rief Yoji ihm zwar noch nach: „Soubi... warte, wollt ihr diese Sache zwischen euch nicht einfach klären?", doch er ignorierte ihn.

_Ein Bad... ein schönes, heißes Bad um irgendwie die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis Ritsuka wieder da ist... _

Wider seiner Erwartungen haft dieses Bad wirklich, seine aufgekratzte Stimmung und Wut gegen Nisei wieder etwas herunter zu fahren. Provozieren, das war alles, was Nisei wollte. Ihn aus der Reserve locken, sodass er als das Opfer darsteht und Soubi als der Rachsüchtige, der Nisei die Schuld Seimeis Trennung von ihm gibt.

Doch darauf würde er sich nicht einlassen...

Alles was er tun musste, war sich irgendwie ablenken und sich an das halten, was Ritsuka ihm befohlen hatte. Da kam ihm die Prüfung, die er morgen an der Uni ablegen musste gerade recht... Er musste sowieso ein paar Artikel diesbezüglich nochmal durcharbeiten, also konnte er das genauso gut jetzt tun, um sich die Wartezeit zu vertreiben.

Das Problem war nur, dass er die Unterlagen dafür alle auf dem Computer hatte und dieser nunmal leider auf dem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer stand... Seufzend zog Soubi sich im Badezimmer frische Sachen an und band dann die noch feuchten Haare mit einer geschickten Schleife zu einem Zopf zusammen, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren wollte. Da konnte er störende Haarsträhnen einfach nicht gebrauchen.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und schaute um die Ecke.

_Lächerlich... Das hier ist MEINE Wohnung... _

Yoji und Natsuo waren nicht mehr zu sehen und die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer stand offen. Das ließ Soubi darauf schließen, dass die beiden wohl nicht mehr hier waren. Er hörte Geschirr in der Küche klappern. Soubi hoffte, dass Nisei dort wohl noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein würde, und ging leise zu seinem Schreibtisch, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Wie er es schon fast befürchtet hatte, hielt die Ruhe nicht lange an. Keine 15 Minuten später hörte er die Küchentür aufgehen und Schritte hinter sich näher kommen. Er schloss die Augen.

_Ruhig bleiben... er ist ein Großmaul, weiter nicht's._

Die Schritte hörten erst auf, als Soubi sich sicher war, dass Nisei schon direkt hinter ihm stand.

„Was machst du da?" ertönte kurz darauf seine penetrante Stimme nur weniger Zentimeter neben Soubis Ohr, als Nisei sich runter gebeugt hatte um ihm über die Schulter zu gucken.

„Arbeiten. Verschwinde." knurrte Soubi, mit ziemlich wenig Hoffnung, dass Nisei das tun würde.

„'Die Farbgebung... moderner Kunst.' … Aha. Ich dachte du durchstöberst '4chan', das ist doch die richtige Plattform für... Typen wie dich."

Soubis freie Hand, die nicht auf der Maus lag, ballte sich unter dem Tisch wieder zur Faust.

„Verschwinde...!" presste Soubi zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen heraus.

_Was bildet sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein?!_

Nisei hingegen zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Naja, wie dem auch sei. Dann viel Spaß noch."

Zu Soubis Erleichterung wandte sich Nisei zum Gehen, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte Soubi nicht gemerkt, dass Ritsuka gerade im Begriff war, die Haustür herein zu kommen.

„Oder versuch's doch mal mit -taeter-werden.- argh!" Nisei letzter Kommentar war so leise hinterher gesagt worden, dass nur Soubi ihn hören konnte, doch er hatte gereicht, damit eben dieser die Fassung verlor.

Soubi sprang auf, packte Nisei am Kragen und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft, die ihm sein Zorn ermöglichte, gegen die Wand.

„Du hinterhältiger, dreckiger-"

„SOUBI...!"

Soubi erstarrte und sah Richtung Tür, wo Ritsuka gerade reingekommen war und die beiden vor sich fassungslos ansah. Soubi ließ Nisei los und senkte langsam die Hände, während er Ritsuka unentwegt ansah. Er wusste natürlich, wie das ganze für Ritsuka aussehen musste.

_Dieser Mistkerl... darauf hat er es doch angelegt und ich bin auch noch darauf angesprungen... Verdammt! _

Nisei hob unschuldig die Hände.

„Ich wollte mich bloß erkundigen, woran er arbeitet, ehrlich! Das war lediglich ein Versuch mich zu integrieren." Soubi funkelte ihn böse an, als Nisei seinen Kragen wieder zurecht zog, bloß um dann mit seinem 'getretener-Welpe' Blick, der offensichtlich Ritsukas Mitleid erregen sollte, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Nisei, warte doch!" rief Ritsuka und lief ihm noch bis zur Tür hinterher. Doch Nisei er hörte nicht auf ihn und war im nächsten Moment schon weg.

_Grandioser Auftritt, Nisei..._

Als Ritsuka einsehen musste, dass es sinnlos war ihm weiter nachzurufen, schloss er die Tür und wandte sich mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Unverständnis an Soubi.

„Welcher Teil von 'Lass dich auf keinen Streit ein.' war so unverständlich?! Was ist denn passiert?"

Soubi hätte Ritsuka gern die Wahrheit gesagt, doch wie sollte er ihm das erklären? Niseis Worte zu wiederholen war Soubi absolut zuwider und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Ritsuka Niseis Anspielungen verstanden hätte.

„Ritsuka... es war nicht so, wie du denkst. Er provoziert und versucht uns gegeneinander aus zu spielen."

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Trotzdem musst du doch darüber stehen! Schließlich bist du derjenige, der am Besten wissen sollte, was er gerade durchmacht!"

„Habe ich mich etwa so aufgeführt?!"

„Nein Soubi, aber du bist auch..." Ritsuka schien nach Worten zu suchen.

_Gut erzogen worden. _Hätte Soubi den Satz am liebsten weitergeführt, blieb aber still.

„... anders. Bitte Soubi, gib ihm doch wenigstens die Chance, darüber hinweg zu kommen."

„Glaub mir doch, Ritsuka! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhat, aber er ist nicht aus Angst vor Seimei hier." _Jedenfalls nicht nur. _„So benimmt sich einfach niemand, der Angst hat. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als du ihm gesagt hast, er kann hier bleiben? Sein Plan ist aufgegangen und jetzt kann dieser hinterhältige-"

„Soubi, ich verbiete dir, so über ihn zu reden!" platze es plätzlich aus Ritsuka hinaus. „Und ja, ich habe es natürlich gesehen. Er hat gelächelt!"

„Verwechsel ein Lächeln nicht mit einem Grinsen, Ritsuka."

„Du bist doch bloß... eifersüchtig!"

Bam. Soubi war sich sicher, dass dieser Moment gerade mehr weh tat, als all das, was Nisei ihm entgegen geworfen hatte. Niseis Beleidigungen waren eine Sache, aber Ritsuka, _sein _Ritsuka, der ihn nun auf diese Weise ansah und ihm das unterstellte. Das schmerzte noch viel mehr.

Da Soubi im ersten Moment unfähig war, etwas darauf zu erwidern, war es Ritsuka, der als erstes weitersprach.

„Du warst neidisch auf ihn, weil _er _Seimeis wahres Sentouki war, weil _Beloved _sein wahrer Name war, und nicht deiner. Und genau daher kommt dein Groll auf ihn. Aber verdammt noch mal, Soubi, wieviel bedeutet Seimei dir noch, dass du darüber immer noch so einen Hass gegen Nisei hast?!"

Schnellen Schrittes ging Soubi auf sein Sacrifice zu und schloss ihn in die Arme.

„Gar nichts... Nur du bist wichtig für mich." Er küsste den Kleineren auf den Kopf, woraufhin dieser aufsah.

„Dann lass nicht zu, dass er sich zwischen uns drängt, Soubi. Denn ich werde es auch nicht tun." sagte Ritsuka und schmiegte sein Gesicht an Soubis Brust.

_Das Gefühl deiner Wärme, und alles ist vergessen,... Ritsuka-kun. _

To be continued...

Februar, 2014

Quincy: Danke für dein Lob, aber danken musst du mir nun wirklich nicht ^o^! Die Idee finde ich garnicht so abwegig, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Seimei im Manga sogar an einer Stelle mal angedroht hat, Nisei abzutrennen.

Xander: Ja klaaar! Ich freue mich immer besonders doll, wenn sich die „stillen" Mitleser auch zu Worte melden ^_^ Ich lese auch größtenteils englische ff's, aber selbst da gibt das Loveless Fandom nicht viel her, was ich aaabsolut nicht verstehen kann... =/ Ich finde das ist zusammen mit Kuroshitsuji das beste, das das Shounen Ai zu bieten hat 3. Und natürlich werden noch weitere Storys folgen, hiernach werde ich mich ausführlich meinem Lieblingspair (Ritsu/Soubi) widmen :D

Es wäre supi, wenn du dich auch ans Schreiben setzen würdest! Wenn du deine Ideen mal mit jemandem bequatschen möchtest, fühl dich frei mich anzuschreiben ^_^


	3. Regardless

How could you 2

By Siry

Author's note: Es tut mir Leid, wegen längerer Krankheitsphase, bin ich nicht wirklich oft zum Schreiben gekommen T.T Dann auch noch die Zwischenprüfung, aber jetzt, endlich, geht's weiter! Über eure Meinung würde ich mich wie immer freuen, speziell zu der Wendung in diesem Kapitel. ; )

Kapitel 3: - Regardless -

_It's a sin with no name_

_No remorse and no shame_

Ein Geräusch, wie wenn jemand versucht, kein Geräusch zu machen, weckte Ritsuka am nächsten Morgen und als er die Augen aufschlug, war das erste, was er sah: _Soubi... _Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er ihn vom Bett aus dabei beobachtete, wie er auf Zehenspitzen durch durch das Zimmer schlich und nach irgendwas zu suchen schien.

Als Soubi einen flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Ritsuka riskierte, sah er, dass seine Augen bereits auf waren und ihn schläfrig musterten.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken..." flüsterte Soubi entschuldigend. „Schlaf einfach weiter, ja?" Ritsuka räkelte und streckte sich unter seiner Decke, die zwar wohlig warm war, aber trotzdem nicht Soubi neben ihm ersetzen konnte.

„Jetzt bin ich sowieso wach... Wonach suchst du?" Daraufhin lächelte Soubi zwar leicht, sah aber immer noch so aus, als ob er sich Vorwürfe machte.

„Mein Skizzenblock... Und ich muss in 5 Minuten los um die Bahn noch rechtzeitig zu bekommen. Zu Spät zu einer Zwischenprüfung zu kommen, wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft..."

_Soubis Prüfung, verdammt...! _Die hatte er durch den ganzen Aufstand um Nisei und die Aufregung vor dem Gespräch gestern mit seiner Mutter total vergessen! Sofort saß Ritsuka kerzengerade im Bett, dachte kurz nach und öffnete dann die Nachttischschublade, um kurz darauf Soubis Skizzenblock daraus hervor zu ziehen.

„Hier. Tut mir leid... Ich war neugierig und hatte letztens vor dem Einschlafen darin beblättert. Muss vergessen haben, ihn zurück zu legen..."

Soubi nahm den Block und setzte sich dann zu Ritsuka an die Bettkante. Liebevoll legte er ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und strich durch seine Haare.

„Die werde ich wohl nie los, oder?" seufzte Ritsuka als Soubis Hand höher fuhr um seine Öhrchen zu kraulen. Mit seinem immer gütigen und alles verzeihenden Blick sah Soubi auf ihn runter.

„Ich finde sie süß." amüsierte sich Soubi und zog neckisch an einem, woraufhin hin Ritsuka halbherzig von sich weg stieß.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Los jetzt, sonst kommst du zu spät." Soubi allerdings machte noch gar keine Anstalten aufzustehen und sah ihn stattdessen besorgt an.

„Ich lasse dich mit schlechtem Gewissen hier alleine..." sagte er schließlich, woraufhin Ritsuka die Augen verdrehte.

„Soubi, ich bin kein Baby mehr und auch nicht alleine."

„Trotzdem... Glaub mir Ritsuka, ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Kerl. Nicht wegen dem, was er getan oder zu mir gesagt hat. Es ist einfach... man kann ihm nicht trauen."

„Ich traue ihm ja auch gar nicht." antwortete Ritsuka und nahm Soubis Hände in die seinen. „Ich werde heute nochmal in Ruhe mit ihm reden, vielleicht erzählt er jetzt mehr, wo er hier 'angekommen' ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Yoji und Natsuo sind schließlich auch da. Und wenn etwas sein sollte..."

„... dann rufst du nach mir. Ich weiß, Ritsuka-kun." beendete Soubi seinen Satz und drückte ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen. Wie auf Knopfdruck bekam Ritsuka wieder dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in seiner Brust und tiefer in seinem Bauch, das ihn Soubi eigentlich viel näher bei sich haben wollen ließ. Auch Soubi fiel es sichtlich schwer, sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Deine Bahn..." hauchte Ritsuka gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß..." flüsterte Soubi gegen seine zurück.

„D-dann geh... jetzt..."

Da Soubi immernoch keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen, sah sich Ritsuka gezwungen, ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von sich weg zu drücken.

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner." sagte Soubi und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn. „Ich bin so schnell es geht wieder da."

„Grüß Kio von mir!" rief Ritsuka ihm hinterher, als Soubi schon fast aus der Tür war.

„Werd ich!" kam Soubis Antwort bevor er die Türe zufallen und Ritsuka immer noch im Bett sitzend, zurück ließ.

Seufzend ließ er sich in sein Kissen zurück sinken. _Soubi... _Einmal mehr fragte sich Ritsuka, wie es bloß sein konnte, dass ausgerechnet er so viel Glück hatte, jemanden wie Soubi zu haben. _Zu besitzen...? _dachte er vorsichtig, obwohl er sich an dieses Wort immer noch nicht wirklich gewöhnen konnte. Auf der einen Seite beinhaltete dieses Wort einen gewissen „Zwang", obwohl er wusste, dass Soubi nichts lieber tat als ihm zu gehören.

Auf der anderen Seite versprach dieses Wort etwas „absolutes" und die vollkommene Sicherheit, die Soubi für ihn verkörperte.

Glücklich lächelnd schloss Ritsuka die Augen und träumte vor sich her, während er sich fragte, ob es wohl heute Nacht endlich so weit sein würde. Unwillkürlich schlich sich die Röte auf seine Wangen, als er diesen Gedanken fortführte, bis er von lautem Geplapper im Wohnzimmer aus seiner Fantasie gerissen wurde.

„Uiii, ich freu mich ja schon so auf Sub-Zero!" qietschte Yoji und hüpfte im Wohnzimmer wie ein aufgedrehtes Kätzchen auf und ab.

„Den kannst du doch vergessen! Raptile! Der wird super!" war dagegen Natsuos Ansicht, der zwar nicht hüpfte, doch ansonsten nicht weniger euphorisch war.

„Raptile, pah! Goro! Mit dem zerquetsche ich deine dumme Echse!"

„Der hat immer so einen peinlichen Schlüpfer an, ob ihm den sein Lover geschenkt hat?"

„Pah, lass mich mal lieber nach deinem schauen!" beide kicherten albern, als Yoji seine Fingerspitzen bereits an Natsuos Hosenbund hatte. Seine Hände hielten jedoch inne als sie beide aufsahen und Ritsuka entdeckten, der gerade aus seinem und Soubis Zimmer gedackelt kam.

„Hey Ri-chan! Was würdest du sagen: Pink oder Babyblau?" amüsierte Yoji sich, doch sein Sentouki drückte seine Hände nun weg.

„Pink oder was? Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Ritsuka verwirrt und kratze sich am Hinterkopf, während er auf sie beide zukam. „Gibt's schon was zu essen?"

„Essen, Essen, Essen! Sag mal bist du schwanger oder so?" fragte Natsuo und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kannst du an einem Tag wie heute nur an Essen denken?!"

„Ähm... Wieso? Was für ein Tag ist heute denn?" fragte Ritsuka langsam, während das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf immer größer wurde.

Die beiden Zero fassten sich demonstrativ an die Köpfe.

„Er fragt was für ein Tag heute ist, Na-chin."

„Ich habe es gehört, ich stehe schließlich daneben."

„Ich dachte wir hätten einen guten Einfluss auf ihn gehabt."

„Tja... manche sind in dieser Beziehung absolut lernresistent..."

„Jetzt macht doch nicht so ein Theater! Worum geht's?!"

Natsuo räusperte sich und sprach dann in feierlichem Ton:

„Loveless, heute ist der Release Tag vom neuen Mortal Kombat Spiel!"

Beide sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Ritsuka schien irgendwie wenig mitgerissen zu sein. „Oh. Achso." war seine wenig begeisterte Antwort.

„Ri-chan! Darauf freuen wir uns seit Wochen!" jubelte Yoji und tauschte vergnügte Blicke mit Natsuo, der nicht weniger fröhlich war. „Jedenfalls wollen wir jetzt los das Spiel besorgen. Du musst mitkommen, im Laden können wir dir ein Dutzend anderer Games zeigen!"

Doch selbst auf diese Einladung hin wirkte Ritsuka noch unentschlossen. „Mh... Ich weiß nicht so recht. Wo ist eigentlich Nisei?"

„Was hat'n Nisei damit zu tun?!" fragte Natsuo und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der duscht gerade. Also was ist, kommst du jetzt mit?"

„Tut mir leid, ihr Zwei." sagte Ritsuka und sah die beiden entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte nochmal mit Nisei reden."

„Um ihn nach noch ein paar Pädophilen-Jokes zu fragen?" kicherte Natsuo und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was?!" fragte Ritsuka, der schon wieder keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Natsuo da sprach. Yoji entschied, nicht länger um den heißen Brei rumzureden, sondern die Situation aufzuklären.

„Weißt du, Ri-chan. Nisei wirkt immer ganz nett und angepasst wenn du dabei bist, aber... er kann auch anders. Als du letztens zu deiner Mum gingst, hat er ein paar ziemlich miese Sachen gesagt." Natsuo fiel es jetzt immer schwerer das Lachen noch zurück zu halten und wurde mit dem Ellenbogen von Yoji hart in die Seite gestoßen.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?" bohrte Ritsuka nach.

„Ähm... das kann ich nicht wiederholen, ohne rot zu werden." sagte Yoji hastig. So konnte er noch ernst bleiben, müsste er das allerdings wiederholen, - keine Chance – dann lägen er und Natsuo gleich beide lachend am Boden und damit wäre Ritsuka nicht geholfen. Also musste zumindest einer von ihnen die Fassung behalten.

„Nicht so wichtig, Ri-chan. Jedenfalls, gut dass du mit ihm reden willst. Aber wir, ähh, hauen jetzt mal ab. Sonst sind nachher alle Spiele vergriffen!" sagte Yoji und packte den immernoch glucksenden Natsuo am Arm.

Ritsuka sah den beiden nach, als sie aus der Tür verschwanden, unsicher, wie er sich nun fühlen sollte.

_Hat Soubi doch recht gehabt? Treibt Nisei ein falsches Spiel? _

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden und jetzt war der ideale Zeitpunkt dafür. Sie waren alleine und würden auch so bald nicht gestört werden. Es gab also niemanden, für den Nisei sich verstellen, oder irgendeine coole Show abziehen musste. Denn so erklärte er sich Niseis Verhalten Yoji und Natsuo und irgendwie auch Soubi gegenüber.

Er holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank einen Snack und setzte sich auf die Couch um auf Nisei zu warten. Während er sich noch in Gedanken vorsprach, was er gleich fragen oder sagen könnte, kam Nisei bereits mit noch feuchten Haaren aus dem Badezimmer.

„Nisei? Hast du vielleicht einen Moment..." fragte Ritsuka unsicher, doch Nisei kam bereits lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Mache ich einen so beschäftigten Eindruck, dass du das extra fragen musst?"

„Ähm... nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber man sagt das doch so..." sagte Ritsuka, der sich für seine Frage plötzlich ziemlich dumm vorkam. Immerhin wusste er ja, dass Nisei quasi nix zu tun hatte bei ihnen und sich den Großteil der Zeit vor dem Fernseher langweilte.

„Okay, was gibt's?" fragte Nisei und ließ sich lässig neben Ritsuka sacken, der nervös ein Stück wegrutschte. Plötzlich fand Ritsuka, dass Soubi recht hatte, irgendwas an Nisei sagt ihm, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann... Nur was?

„Ich wollte nochmal mit dir reden. Hast du schon was Neues gehört von Seimei?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht, sonst hätte ich es dir sofort gesagt."

„Mh..."

„Warum fragst du nicht Minami? Er bildet Sentoukis aus, mit Sicherheit hat er auch Kontakte zu anderen Schulen. Du könntest ihn anrufen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Soubi damit einverstanden wäre." sagte Ritsuka schneller als er denken konnte.

„Familienstreitereien, verstehe." Sagte Nisei mit einem Unterton, der mehr verriet, als er versteckte.

„Dieser Kerl ist nicht seine Familie. Seine Eltern sind tot." Ritsuka konnte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme kaum verbergen, die er immer noch empfand wenn er daran dachte, was dieser Typ Soubi angetan hatte, als er noch viel zu jung dafür war.

_Und die Narben auf seinem Rücken... schrecklich! _

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie es einem Teil von ihm kein Stück leid tat, dass Seimei ihm die Augen ausgestochen hat. Nein, ihn würde er auf gar keinen Fall anrufen. Und er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass Soubi es tut.

„Naja, genau genommen ist seine Mutter tot." sagte Nisei in einem absolute beiläufigem Tonfall.

„Was meinst du damit? Seine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall!" sagte Ritsuka sofort, worauf Nisei bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Seimei kennt die beiden ganz gut, und er ist davon überzeugt, dass Ritsu Soubis Erzeuger war. 'Er sieht aus wie seine Mutter und redet wie sein Vater.' hat Seimei immer gesagt."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!" entfuhr es Ritsuka plötzlich. „Ich kenne Soubi nämlich zufällig auch ganz gut und er hat überhaupt nichts von ihm!" Doch stimmte das wirklich? Hatte er nicht selbst festgestellt, dass Soubi diesem Kerl sehr ähnlich war? Aber das war bevor er wusste, was er Soubi angetan hatte und bevor er so – hässlich – für ihn geworden war. Ritsuka schüttelte den Kopf, nein, ausgeschlossen.

„Dann hat Seimei gelogen." sagte Ritsuka, obwohl er wusste, dass das als Argument wohl ziemlich schwach klingen würde.

Nisei funkelte ihn plötzlich an, als ob Ritsuka ihn selbst beleidigt hätte. „Und warum denkst du, sollte Seimei _mich _anlügen?!" Auch darauf wusste Ritsuka nichts zu antworten.

„Weiß ich doch nicht." sagte er kleinlaut.

„Du hälst dich auch für ziemlich clever, was?!" warf Nisei ihm entgegen. „Du und Soubi, ihr seid beide gleich. Eingebildet und von niemandem mehr überzeugt, als von euch selbst!"

Ritsuka hätte Niseis gehässigen Unterton nicht gebraucht um zu wissen, dass er da wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, Nisei. Ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass Seimei dich angelogen hat. Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."

„Gut beobachtet. Du bist nämlich bloß ein Kind, Ritsuka Aoyagi. Du weißt garnichts."

Ritsuka konnte nur ahnen, was gerade in Seimeis ehemaligem Sentouki vorging, doch auf eine absurde Weise verspürte er immernoch Mitleid mit ihm. „Warum bist du so voller Hass auf mich und Soubi?"

_- Neid? _- Schoss es Ritsuka im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf. Aber dafür gab es doch keinen Grund, weswegen er schnell hinzufügte: „Weder er noch ich haben dir irgendwas weggenommen. Wir alle leiden unter Seimei. Und ich denke nicht, dass-"

„Richtig, Ritsuka, du denkst nicht!" unterbrach ihn Nisei aufgebracht und bevor Ritsuka überhaupt realisiert hatte, was als nächstes geschah, sah er bloß aus dem Augenwinkel Niseis Hand hochfahren und spürte einen blendenden Schmerz auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Gegenüber an, als er mit zitternden Fingern vorsichtig seine brennende Haut abtastete.

_Was zum Teufel...?_

War das gerade wirklich passiert? Ja, es musste so sein... Seine pochende Wange war schließlich der schmerzhafte Beweis dafür.

„R-Raus hier..." brachte Ritsuka mit bebender Stimme hervor und musste schlucken. „Sofort." Doch alles, was ihm entgegenkam war ein kaltes Lachen, das nach jemandem klang, der schon sehr lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte.

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun, kleiner Ritsuka. Weißt du, was Demütigung bedeutet, mh?" Ritsuka hatte keinen Schimmer, worauf Nisei hinaus wollte, aber allein sein Blick löste in ihm ein Gefühl aus, bei dem er nicht lange brauchte, um es als Angst zu identifizieren. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Ach nein?" Niseis Augen hatten keine Wärme mehr in sich und so langsam fragte Ritsuka sich, ob dort jemals welche gewesen war. „Zieh dich aus."

„WAS?! Sag mal, spinnst du?!" Geschockt und völlig aus der Bahn geworfen rappelte sich Ritsuka von der Couch auf und stolperte ungeschickt rückwärts, während Nisei sich nach vorn lehnte und ihn immer noch mit diesem schrecklichen Blick fixierte.

„Zieh. Dich. Aus." befahl er nun in einem Ton, der eigentlich keine Widerrede mehr duldete, doch der Junge konnte garnicht anders, als das alles immer noch für einen üblen Scherz zu halten.

„V-Verschwinde von hier!" Ritsuka versuchte, mehr Nachdruck in seine Stimme zu legen. Irgendwie musst er Nisei doch klar machen, dass er das absolut nicht lustig fand. Nisei war bloß ein Gast. Und Gäste konnte man doch hinauswerfen, oder nicht?

_Wäre Soubi doch hier... oder zumindest Yoji und Natsuo! _

Mit einem Mal fühlte Ritsuka sich absolut hilflos und verloren.

„Du sagst mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!" sagte Nisei und stand auf.

_Hält er mich etwa für meinen Bruder? _Das war zwar vollkommen absurd, doch Niseis plötzlich fast wahnsinnige Art ließ Ritsuka selbst das annehmen. Er wusste, er hätte versuchen müssen, wegzulaufen, als Nisei nun auf ihn zukam, doch er war vor Angst wie gelähmt und konnte sich nicht rühren. Er wurde erst aus seiner Starre gerissen, als Nisei ihn am Arm packte und er heftig zusammen zuckte und zum rückwärts gehen gedrängt wurde.

„Hör auf, Nisei! Lass mich los!" schrie Ritsuka mit einer Stimme, die ihm völlig fremd vorkam, obwohl es seine eigene war. Er packte seinen Arm mit beiden Händen und versuchte mit aller Kraft, den größeren von sich zu zerren, doch vergeblich. Niseis Hand lag wie eine Fessel um seinen Arm und drückte nur noch fester zu, je mehr er sich wehrte.

„Nein, du kannst mich nicht von dir weisen, wir gehören zusammen!" Mit einem Lachen, das eine kranke Verzweiflung in sich hatte, schlang er beide Arme um ihn und drückte er den Jungen an sich.

_Er hat den Verstand verloren! Er hat völlig den Verstand verloren! _

„Lass – mich los!" Ritsukas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bittendes Flehen und wäre die Angst nicht so groß gewesen, wären ihm wahrscheinlich die Tränen gekommen. Er schob und zerrte, versuchte sogar an Niseis Haaren zu ziehen, doch er konnte sich aus dieser Umarmung nicht befreien und taumelte mit ihm rückwärts.

„Halt den Mund! Halt endlich den Mund!" Nisei, der ihn gerade noch an sich gedrückt hatte, stieß und nun mit voller Wucht von sich weg, wodurch Ritsuka das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts fiel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen in der Erwartung, jeden Moment auf den harten Boden aufzugeschlagen, doch riss sie auf, als er stattdessen rückwärts auf seinem Bett landete. Er starrte seinen Peiniger von unten an, aber bekam kein Wort raus. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein absoluter Black-Out. Er wollte bloß noch von ihm weg – irgendwie – und krabbelte unbeholfen auf dem Rücken zurück, als die Panik in ihm aufstieg.

„Du kannst dich mir nicht entziehen!" Ein schriller Angstlaut entfuhr ihm als Nisei seine Knöchel packte und ihn zu sich zog.

Was danach kam, passierte so schnell, dass er Nisei nicht mal mehr ausholen sah, doch dieser Schlag war noch härter gewesen, als der davor und Ritsuka hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Luft aus seinen Lungen entwichen war. Seine Ohren dröhnten und und er spürte, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als er schon kurz davor war, in dieses beharrliche Dämmergefühl abzugleiten, schreckte sein Körper wie elektrisiert hoch als er realisierte, dass Niseis Hände an seinem Hosenbund waren. Er öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, aber ihm fehlte die Luft und er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Warum kam denn keiner? Wo war Soubi? Das konnte doch gerade nicht passieren, nicht wirklich! Er versuchte erneut einen erstickten Schrei hervor zu bringen, als Nisei ihn packte, umdrehte und sein Gesicht ins Kissen drückte.

_Nein... Nein... _Er wimmerte innerlich und rang nach Luft, als er spürte wie Nisei sich über ihn beugte.

_SOUBI ... !_

Dann war Ritsuka nur noch Schmerz.

To be continued...

März, 2014

Xander: Dankeschön! ^_^ Ja, Soubi tat mir auch ziemlich Leid und zwischendurch hab ich immer wieder gedacht „Nein! Das kann ich doch jetzt nicht so schreiben!" aber manchmal muss man eben hart zu sich selbst, und seinen Lieblingscharas sein :P

Eigentlich versuche ich immer, alle Reviews zu kommentieren und Fragen zu beantworten, nur ist das auf dieser Seite etwas schwierig wenn die Rev's anonym sind, weil es keine öffentliche Antwortfunktion gibt ^_^ Darum jetzt auf diesem Weg...

Ich versuche immer möglichst zügig zu updaten und nicht zu lange für ein Kapitel zu brauchen, aber da ich eigentlich nur am Wochenende zum Schreiben komme, kann es doch schonmal was länger dauern. Aber wird auf jeden Fall noch einiges an Kapiteln und neuen Storys nachkommen!

Dann sag ich mal danke für deinen Kommi und hoffe wir lesen uns wieder!

Rinka: Freut mich zu hören, dass du Nisei Fan bist! *g* Ja, Soubi tat mir auch Leid, aber ohne einen gewissen Leidensdruck wäre die ff ja langweilig ;)

Quincy: Jetzt weißt du, was Nisei „im Schilde" geführt hat ; ) Sein Plan war, Soubi und Ritsuka auseinander zu bringen, weil er ihnen ihr Glück nicht gönnt. Ob er es auf das was jetzt passiert ist angelegt hat oder nicht, das ist offen gelassen und kann jeder sehen wie er will ;)


	4. Helpless

How could you 2

By Siry

Author's note: Und weiter geht's! : )

Kapitel 4: - Helpless -

_My Love was banished long ago, _

_it took the Death of Hope the let you go..._

_SOUBI … !_

Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Stromschlag, als er Ritsukas Stimme in seinem Kopf hallen hörte. Nicht das fragende Flüstern, welches er normalerweise von seinem Sacrifice gewohnt war, Ritsuka schrie nach Hilfe. Ruckartig stand Soubi auf und drückte mit den Beinen seinen Zeichenhocker zurück, was in dem ansonsten absolut stillen Atelier für ein störend lautes Geräusch sorgte. Mehr brauchte es nicht, damit alle Augenpaare im Raum auf ihn gerichtet waren. Soubi hingegen war nur damit beschäftigt in sich hinein zu horchen.

_Ritsuka?! Was ist los?! _Er versuchte Ritsuka zu erreichen doch bekam keine Antwort. Auch Ritsukas Stimme war weg, geblieben war das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. So hatte er ihn noch nie schreien gehört.

„Soubi! Was hast du getan?!" zischte Kio neben ihm so leise wie möglich und sah sich ängstlich zum Professor um, der Soubi ebenfalls ansah und blickte dann wieder geschockt auf Soubis Leinwand. Als er nun selbst darauf schaute, wusste er was Kio so schockierte. In dem unachtsamen Moment, als er vom Stuhl aufgesprungen war, musste er mit seinem Pinsel abgerutscht sein, wodurch sein Kunstwerk nun durch einen dicken schwarzen Ölklecks entstellt war, wo vorher die blassen, sorgsam gewählt und geschwungenen Linien die Flügel eines Schmetterlings gebildet hatten. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das für Soubi eine Katastrophe gewesen, selbst wenn es sich hierbei nicht um seine Prüfungsarbeit handeln würde, doch jetzt hatte er nur noch eines im Kopf; er musste zu Ritsuka, und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

„Um Himmels Willen, setz dich wieder hin und sieh zu, dass du das wegbekommst bevor die Farbe trocknet..." versuchte Kio flüsternd auf ihn einzureden.

„Tut mir leid, Kio. Ich muss los." sagte Soubi in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art und legte den Pinsel bei Seite, während er seine Tasche vom Boden nahm. Er hatte sich innerlich gesammelte und wirkte nach außen beherrscht, wie immer, während in ihm drin ein Sturm von Gedanken und Emotionen wütete. Doch vor anderen in Panik zu verfallen war nicht seine Art. Soubi fand Panik allgemein eine schlechte Wahl, da sie einen unvorsichtig und unüberlegt werden ließ. Er hatte gelernt solcherlei Emotionen nicht zu zu lassen. Unverständlicher Weise schien sie für Kio ständig das erste Mittel das Wahl zu sein.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?! Was bitte ist so wichtig, dass du dafür deine Zwischenprüfung sausen lässt?!" Kio gelang es nicht mehr, die Lautstärke seiner Stimme zu kontrollieren, wodurch nun wirklich auch der letzte Student mitbekommen hatte, dass Soubi aufgestanden war und gehen wollte, obwohl sein Bild noch längst nicht fertig war.

„Ritsuka." erklärte Soubi gelassen, obwohl Kios Frage wohl eher rhetorischer Natur gewesen war und wandte sich zum Gehen. Es kostete ihn ein enormes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, so zur ruhig zur Tür zu gehen, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Die _Just Act Normal _Regel war zwar nichts neues für ihn, aber schließlich ging es hier um Ritsuka, der Hilfe brauchte, der wohl möglich in Gefahr war!

Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte, rannte er los.

_Ritsuka! Verdammt, antworte mir! _Doch Ritsuka wollte, oder konnte ihm nicht antworten. Entweder er blockierte gerade bewusst die Verbindung zu ihm, oder er konzentrierte sich nicht genügend, um Soubis Rufen zu hören. Was es auch war, es ließ Soubi böses ahnen.

Als er das Universitätsgebäude verlassen hatte, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge an Fußgängern. Er musste so schnell es ging zurück. Doch wie? Um diese Uhrzeit ein Taxi zu bekommen war fast unmöglich, und selbst wenn, kämen sie bei diesem Verkehr schnell genug voran. Er sah auf sein Handy. In 10 Minuten käme erst die nächste U-Bahn, ausgeschlossen dass er 10 Minuten mit Warten verbringen würde. Also entschied er sich zu laufen. Ob er so wesentlich schnell wäre als mit der U-Bahn, wusste er nicht, aber so hatte er zumindest das Gefühl Ritsuka näher zu kommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin könnte er sich noch immer irgendwo ein Taxi anhalten und das letzte Stück fahren.

Also rannte Soubi los, wobei er sein Handy während des Laufens an sein Ohr gedrückt hielt und versuchte Ritsuka auf seinem Handy zu erreichen. Bestimmt ein Dutzend mal klingelte es, dann meldete sich die Mailbox.

„Verflucht!" frustriert steckte er das Handy wieder weg und bog rechts ab Richtig Onago Brücke. Diese Weg war zwar ein kleines Stück länger, aber zumindest musste er sich hier nicht durch die Innenstadt kämpfen, wo er an jeder 2. Ampel gezwungen wäre, waghalsig bei rot hinüber zu laufen.

Soubi spürte weder das Brennen in seinen Beinen, noch die Schmerzen in seiner Lunge als er, getrieben von seiner Angst um Ritsuka, nach hause rannte. Unwillkürlich langsamer wurde er erst, als er ungefähr 100 Meter vor sich zwei Gestalten in die selbe Richtung schlendern sah, die er sofort als die beiden Zero erkannte.

_Was machen die denn hier? _

Er beschleunigte wieder um sie einzuholen. Als er näher kam hörte er bereits ihr fröhliches Gequassel.

„HEY...! Yoji! Natsuo!"

Die beiden blieben stehen und drehten sich zu Soubi um, der atemlos vor ihnen zum Stehen kam und beide Hände auf den Knien abstützen musste, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Soubi?" kam es von beiden synchron.

„W-Wo ist Ri-Ritsuka?" fragte Soubi und schwer atmend und sah die Zero an, in deren Gesichtern bloß ein Fragezeichen zu stehen schien. Als Soubi sie von Weitem gesehen hatte, hatte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Hoffnung gehabt, jeden Moment Ritsuka bei ihnen zu sehen. Doch er _war _nicht bei ihnen!

„Öhm... also ich nehme mal an zu hause. - Was ist denn passiert?" sagte Yoji und tauschte fragende Blicke mit Natsuo aus, der ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckte.

Soubi packte Yoji am Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich hoch. „ZU HAUSE?! Ihr habt ihn alleine gelassen?" fuhr er ihn an, woraufhin sein Sentouki sofort dazwischen gehen wollte.

„Hey, lass mich runter! Wir haben ihn gefragt, ob er mit will, aber er wollte nicht!"

„Genau, wir sind doch nicht seine Babysitter!"

„Außerdem ist er nicht alleine, Nisei ist-"

„WAS?!"

_Nisei... ! _

Schlagartig ließ Soubi Yoji los, der daraufhin strauchelnd wieder auf den Füßen landete. Plötzlich war spielten sich vor Soubis innerem Auge die reinsten Horror-Szenarien ab. Nisei, der Ritsuka entführt. Seimei, der vielleicht aufgetaucht war. Er wusste, dass Nisei irgendwas im Schilde führte, und trotzdem hatte er Ritsuka aus den Augen gelassen. Wenn Ritsuka irgendetwas passiert war, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können! Über die Vorwürfe, die er sich selbst machte, vergaß er fast seine Wut auf Yoji und Natsuo.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" fragte Natsuo, der schützend einen Arm vor sein Sacrifice hielt.

„Ritsuka ist in Gefahr." erklärte Soubi knapp und lief schon wieder weiter. Die beiden Zero sahen sich an, dann beieilten sie sich hinterher zu kommen und schlossen schnell mit Soubi auf.

„Hat- hat er nach dir gerufen?"

„Ja!" gab Soubi knapp zurück und konzentrierte sich bloß auf's Laufen. Aber hatte Ritsuka ihn wirklich gerufen? „So ähnlich jedenfalls."

„Wie so ähnlich? Soubi, jetzt warte doch mal!"

„Nein! Ich konnte ihn schreien hören!"

Das reichte wohl, um selbst Natsuo von der Dringlichkeit der Situation zu überzeugen und sie liefen ihm hinterher, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Im Gegensatz zu Soubi spürten sie keine Erschöpfung und konnten unbeschwert weiter laufen. Doch auch Soubi würde sich keine Pause erlauben. Ritsuka war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben und für ihn würde Soubi alles geben. Es waren nur noch wenige Häuserblocks bis zu ihrer Wohnung, doch noch nie kam Soubi sich von Ritsuka weiter entfernt vor.

_Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen. Ich hätte ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen dürfen!_

Also die Drei um die letzte Ecke bogen und das Haus in Sichtweite kam, sah es ruhig und unauffällig aus wie immer. Soubi sprintete die letzten Stufen bis zur Tür hoch, wobei er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

„Ritsuka?! Ritsuka, alles in Ordnung?!" rief er noch durch die verschlossene Tür durch, während er hektisch seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche wühlte. Doch außer dem Rasseln seinem Schlüsselbundes und seinem schneller Atem war nichts zu hören. Von drinnen war es absolut still, zu still, wie Soubi fand. Wäre Ritsuka da, hätte er den Lärm an der Türe mit Sicherheit gehört und hätte ihnen schon aufgemacht. Nichts hätte Soubi sich mehr gewünscht, als hinter der Tür in Ritsukas verdutztes Gesicht zu blicken, der ihn zuerst verwirrt anschauen wird und ihn einen Idioten nennen wird, nachdem Soubi ihm erzählt, dass er seine Prüfungsarbeit unfertig zurückgelassen hat.

Doch als er die Haustür endlich offen hatte und mit zwei schnellen Schritten im Wohnzimmer stand, war da kein überrascht schauender Ritsuka. Er blickte sich um, doch alles sah normal aus. Nichts, was irgendwie auf einen Kampf hingedeutet hätte. Er blickte hinter sich und sah Ritsukas Schuhe im Flur stehen.

_Sie würden ihn doch nicht ohne Schuhe entführen? _

Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihm auf, was fehlte. Niseis Mantel und Schuhe waren nicht da.

„Siehst du Soubi, alles bestens hier. Nisei ist nicht da und Ritsuka steht unter der Dusche." sagte Yoji leichthin, der jetzt gefolgt von seinem Sentouki die Wohnung betrat. Doch er hatte recht, selbst das Geräusch der Dusche fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, als Yoji es erwähnte. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

„Sagt dir zufällig der Begriff „paranoide Hysterie" etwas?" fragte Natsuo vorsichtig und sah Soubi mit einem Blick an, als ob dieser jeden Moment ausrasten könnte.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht," scherzte hingegen sein Freund. „wahrscheinlich war's gar nicht Ri-chin der gerufen hat, sondern nur Soubis Tagtraum, in dem er über die Schreie des Kleinen fantasierte."

„Meinst du wirklich? Hey Soubi, hat es sich ungefähr so angehört?" fragte Natsuo kichernd und machte ein theatralisches Stöhnen nach, das wohl irgendwie erotisch klingen sollte. Beide hielt sich daraufhin die Bäuche vor Lachen, doch Soubi verzog keine Miene und blickte sich immer noch skeptisch im Raum um. Das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas hier faul war, verließ ihn nicht.

Mit einem Gefühl, als ob er Blei verschluckt hätte, ging Soubi vorsichtig auf die Badezimmertür zu, mit geschärften Sinnen und bereit zum Kampf, falls es nötig sein sollte. Er war kein schlechter Kämpfer und hatte schon eine Menge gesehen. Er hatte von dem Besten gelernt. Was auch immer ihn hinter dieser Türe erwarten würde, er würde damit fertig werden. Zumindest war es das gewesen, was Soubi gedacht hatte, bevor er die Türe dann wirklich geöffnet und gesehen hatte, was dahinter lag. Zuerst sah er gar nichts, da ihnen eine Schwade aus heißem Dampf entgegen kam.

„Ritsuka? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Soubi und hoffte die Stimme des Jungen zu hören, wie er erschrocken aufschrie und sie aus dem Badezimmer kommandierte. Doch das unveränderte, monotone Prasseln der Dusche war das Einzige, was er zur Antwort bekam.

„Ritsuka? Bist du d-" Soubi hatte die Türe weit offen gelassen und war näher zur Dusche gegangen um besser sehen zu können, doch 2 Schritte reichten und ihm stockte der Atem.

„Nein..." hauchte er, dann war er mit zwei weiteren schnellen Schritten neben Ritsuka in der Hocke, der nackt und zusammengekauert, mit dem Kopf auf den Knien und den Armen und die Beine geschlungen, auf dem Boden der Dusche saß.

Soubi kannte Ritsuka, jede Stelle seines Körpers und jeden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen, die Aura, die er ausstrahlte und die Art, wie er sich bewegte. Die Vertrautheit von all dem, was Ritsuka war, schien verschwunden zu sein. Er bekam weder mit, wie Yoji und Natsuo das Wasser über ihm ausdrehten, noch dass das Wasser viel zu heiß gewesen war. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Ritsuka gerichtet, der Soubi immer noch nicht angesehen hatte.

Ritsukas Katzenohren und Schweif waren verschwunden. Für Soubi gab es keine Worte, die auch nur ansatzweise beschrieben hätten, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

„Oh, verdammt..." sagte Yoji leise und tippte Soubi vorsichtig an der Schulter an, der ein paar Momente brauchte, um seinen Blick von Ritsuka abzuwenden und dann widerwillig auf das sah, was Yoji ihm zeigen wollte. Mit vorsichtiger Geste deutete dieer neben Ritsuka und nun sah auch Soubi, worauf er hinaus wollte. Ein wirrer Rinnsal hellroten Blutes, vermischt mit Wasser, bahnte sich von Ritsuka ausgehend zum Abfluss der Dusche. Soubis Herz verkrampfte sich so schmerzhaft, dass er glaubte fast keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

„Was hat dieses Schwein dir bloß angetan..." fragte Soubi wie betäubt, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. Er versuchte die ihn zu umarmen, hielt aber inne als Ritsuka bei der ersten Berührung bereits heftig zusammen zuckte. „Es ist vorbei, Kleiner... Alles wird wieder gut."

„Gar nichts ist gut, Soubi..." sagte Ritsuka mit schwacher Stimme. „Überhaupt gar nichts." Langsam hob er den Kopf und als er Soubi ansah, waren seine Augen rot und verquollen von Weinen. Soubis krampfendes Herz brach, als er Ritsukas blaues Auge und noch andere Spuren von Schlägen in Ritsukas Gesicht sah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste Soubis, dass etwas in Ritsuka zerbrochen war.

„Meine Güte, Ri-chan... War das Nisei?! Wohin ist er gegangen?!" Auch Yoji und Natsuo sahen waren geschockt, als sie Ritsuka so sahen, der bloß mit den Schultern zuckte und dann zu Boden sah.

„Wir finden ihn und dann wird dieser Scheißkerl für das bezahlen, was er dir angetan hat!" sagte Natsuo und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Als Ritsuka darauf nicht reagierte, wandten sich die beiden an Soubi.

„Wo immer sich diese Ratte verkrochen hat, wir finden ihn!" sagte Yoji entschlossen. „Du bleibst hier bei ihm..." Als ob sie ihm das hätten sagen müssen...

„Aber seid vorsichtig, ihr wisst jetzt, wozu er fähig ist." sagte Soubi und die beiden Zero nickten knapp.

„Also dann, Ritsuka, dann äh-" fing Yoji an doch wusste anscheinend nichts mehr zu sagen und eilte dann gefolgt von Natsuo los. Soubi konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Was sollte man auch in so einer Situation sagen?

Die beiden waren weg und es herrschte wieder eine Stille, die für Soubi unerträglich laut klang. Die Dunstschwaden hatten sich mittlerweile verzogen, sodass er wieder klar sehen konnte. Ritsuka saß immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem nassen Boden und blickte betrübt und leer zugleich an einen unbestimmten Punkt irgendwo auf dem Boden.

Soubi streckte die Hand aus, um ihm die nassen Haare bei Seite zu streichen, doch Ritsuka wich zurück und hielt abwehrend die Hände vor's Gesicht. „Nicht!"

„Shh... Kleiner, ich bin's doch nur." Sagte Soubi mit tiefer und ruhig Stimme. Er stand auf und nahm ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank, das er ihm über die Schultern legte und vorsichtig darüber strich. Ritsuka verspannte sich zwar immer noch, schien die Berührung durch das Handtuch als Barriere allerdings besser ertragen zu können.

„Du musst ins Trockene, sonst frierst du gleich... Komm Ritsuka, ich bringe dich ins Bett und du kannst dich-"

„Nein... nicht ins Bett, bitte nicht..." jammerte Ritsuka und kniff die Augen zusammen, während seine Hände dorthin packten, wo heute morgen noch seine Öhrchen gewesen waren.

_Natürlich... Wie dumm von mir..._

Soubi hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte. Er nahm noch ein größeres Handtuch und wickelte ihn komplett darin ein, bevor er ihn hochnahm.

„Dann erst mal auf die Couch." Und während des Gehens sagte er: „Ich weiß, es könnte jetzt nicht schlimmer sein, aber alles wird wieder gut werden. Schlaf jetzt, Kleiner..." Ritsukas Blick war leer geworden, als ob er mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo ganz weit weg war.

Soubi konnte nur hoffen, dass dem so war. Es war nun seine Aufgabe, die Scherben wieder einzusammeln, er wusste bloß noch nicht wie...

To be continued...

April, 2014

Lera83: Ja, es tut mir leid, dass du (und alle anderen) so lange warten musstest =/ Jetzt ging es ja schneller ; )

Du hast Recht, das ist schrecklich und viel mir auch nicht leicht das zu schreiben. Deswegen habe ich die Szene auch so offen gelassen und eben nicht ausgeschrieben. Fiktion hin oder her, irgendwo ist dann doch mal Schluss ; )


	5. Nearless

How could you 2

By Siry

Author's note: Soo, büddeschön! ^_^

Kapitel 5: - Nearless -

_If you don't understand my silence_

_you will never understand my words. _

'Den Scherbenhaufen wieder aufzukehren', wie Soubi seine bevorstehende Aufgabe bezeichnet gehabt hätte, hatte bisher wenig, um nicht zu sagen, so gut wie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Nachdem er Ritsuka auf die Couch gebracht und ihn dort in eine weiche Decke eingewickelt hatte, hatte dieser sich dort quasi nicht mehr fort bewegt. Auf die Toilette schlicht er sich, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und Soubi hatte die Vermutung, dass er wohl auch nicht Essen würde, wenn er ihn nicht immer wieder dazu drängen würde. Selbst Schlafen tat Ritsuka auf der Couch und lehnte vehement ab, dass Soubi, Yoji oder Natsuo sich nachts zu ihm legten, was vorher kein Problem gewesen wäre.

- Vorher – Immer wieder dieses 'vorher'... Das Schlimmste für Soubi war, nicht zu wissen, was genau Nisei Ritsuka angetan hatte. Er konnte es sich bloß vorstellen und da er von einem Perversen aufgezogen wurde, konnte er sich eine _Menge_ vorstellen. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte davon wirklich passiert war, konnte er nur zu gut nachvollziehen, warum Ritsuka sich so völlig zurück zog, trotzdem war es für ihn unerträglich, dass er nicht mal mit ihm reden wollte.

Die Tatsache, dass Yoji und Natsuo gestern wiedergekommen waren, schien die erste wirkliche Gefühlsregung bei Ritsuka ausgelöst zu haben, zumindest kam es Soubi so vor, als ob er erleichtert gewirkt hatte. Doch als sie berichteten, dass sie Nisei nirgends orten konnten und auch ihr Nachfragen bei Sieben Monde erfolglos war, verfiel Ritsuka schnell wieder in seine Apathie, ohne dass Soubi es hätte verhindern können. Sie nahmen an, dass Nisei schon das Land verlassen hatten und sie ihn deswegen nicht mehr spüren konnten und das machte Soubi innerlich rasend vor Wut. Die Vorstellung, dass er Ritsuka das angetan hatte und jetzt ungestraft davon zu kommen schien, war eine abscheuliche Ungerechtigkeit, die er nicht hinnehmen konnte. Andererseits hätte er es nicht fertig gebracht, Ritsuka auch nur eine Sekunde nochmals aus den Augen zu lassen; ein absolutes Dilemma also.

Nach nun fast einer Woche des Schweigens zwischen ihm und Ritsuka, in der der Junge kein Wort mehr als nötig gesprochen hatte und auch jede Berührung von Soubi abgelehnt hatte, war bei diesem der Leidensdruck nun so groß geworden, dass er beschlossen hatte, nun irgendwas tun zu _müssen_. Soubi wusste nur zu gut, dass der schwierigste Schritt für sein Sacrifice sein wird, das Erlebte in Worte zu fassen und sich zu überwinden, sich an seine Gefühle wieder erinnern zu können.

Soubi beobachtete Ritsuka von der Küche aus, wie dieser wieder teilnahmslos auf den Fernseher starrte, so wie eigentlich den ganzen Tag. Er hatte ihn nun lange genug nachgrübeln lassen. Es war an der Zeit ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten. Nur anbieten, nicht mehr. Ihm lediglich zeigen, dass er sich ihm öffnen kann, wenn er es möchte. Soubi stellte sich bereits auf eine Abfuhr ein, als er ruhig auf ihn zu ging.

„Ritsuka-kun..." sagte Soubi leise, als er sich ihm nährte. Ritsuka saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er hatte sich schnell angewöhnt, ihn leise anzusprechen, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte. Zu oft war der Junge erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als er ihn nicht kommen gesehen hatte.

Soubi glaubte zwar, dass Ritsuka ihn nun gehört hatte, reagiert hatte er trotzdem nicht. Teilnahmslos starrte er immer noch auf die Flimmerkiste. Doch zumindest tat er das weiterhin, als Soubi sich jetzt neben ihn setzte. Irgendwann musste er ihn ansprechen und dieser Moment schien Soubi nicht weniger oder mehr mehr falsch, als jeder andere auch.

„Ich glaube, du weißt das bereits, aber... du kannst immer mit mir reden, Ritsuka-kun. Immer, egal wann du es möchtest." Da Ritsuka, wie Soubi schon erwartet hatte, weder zu ihm sah, nach antwortete, versuchte er es auf einem anderen Weg. „Weißt du, als ich ungefähr so alt war, wie du, habe ich das selbe durchgemacht und vielleicht-"

„WAS?!" Mit einem Mal war Ritsuka plötzlich hellwach und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Soubi wusste zuerst nicht, was er falsches gesagt haben könnte, als sein Sacrifice ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut an funkelte. „Du willst mir erzählen, dass du das selbe durchgemacht hast? Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen, Soubi?!"

Es passierte nicht oft, dass Soubi, der eigentlich immer bereits mehrere Schritte im Voraus plante, von etwas wirklich sprachlos war. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als Ritsuka mit offenem Mund anzustarren, als dieser jetzt sogar aufsprang und sich vor ihn stellte, ja, sogar fast aufbäumte. Selbst Soubis Gedanken kamen so schnell nicht hinterher und waren völlig leer.

„Denkst du, das war sowas wie dein 'Daddy-Ritsu-hat-mich-gefickt-und-mir-hat's-gefallen"-Scheiß?! War es nämlich nicht! Das war total anders!"

Stumm formten Soubis Lippen die Frage 'Was hast du da gerade gesagt...?', als Ritsuka aufgebracht und schwer atmend vor ihm stand. Soubi glaubte für einen Moment gesehen zu haben, wie Ritsukas Augen glasig wurden, doch bevor auch nur eine Träne seine Gefühle hätte verraten können, blinzelte er sie weg, nur um noch mehr Verbitterung in seine Stimme zu packen.

„Wenn du irgendwelche alten Snuff-Storys erzählen willst, dann tu's bei jemandem, den das interessiert!"

Eine Welle von Traurigkeit überkam Soubi, als er Ritsuka, _seinen _Ritsuka, jetzt so sah. Was war bloß aus ihm geworden? Er stand so nah bei ihm, dass Soubi ihn hätte berühren können, doch als er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, wich Ritsuka einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein, nicht! Warum gehst du nicht zu Yoji und Natsuo und erzählst das Ganze bei denen? 'Ein kleiner Junge verliebt sich in seinen Lehrer, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar sein Vater ist'? Ihre Herzen werden aufspringen, wenn sie sowas hören!"

„Ritsuka... es tut mir so Leid, was dir passiert ist." Versuchte es Soubi jetzt und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen, für die Hilflosigkeit, die er aus seiner eigenen Stimme heraus hörte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte-"

„Aber du kannst es nicht! Und ich will nicht länger Teil von deinem - _ganzen – kranken – Scheiß – _sein, Soubi!" Die letzten Worte schrie Ritsuka ihm förmlich entgegen, bevor eine tiefen Luftzug ein und wieder ausatmete und dann leise hinzufügte: „Davon habe ich nämlich selbst genug..." Ritsuka blickte zu Boden und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und Soubi konnte ihn wieder als das sehen, was Ritsuka so lautstark zu überspielen versuchte; ein traumatisierter Junge, der einfach nicht mehr wusste, wem er noch vertrauen konnte. Verloren und ohrenlos stand Ritsuka da und Soubi brach es das Herz.

„Ich werde ihn töten... Ich schwöre es dir, ich werde Nisei finden und dann wird er bezahlen für das, was er dir angetan hat." Sagte Soubi, als er schon längst nichts mehr zu sagen wusste. Doch Ritsuka sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein, Soubi. Ich dachte, _ich _würde dadrin sterben." Ritsuka blickte zu ihrem Schlafzimmers und nickte kurz in diese Richtung, bevor er Soubi wieder ansah. „Ich hab's mir sogar gewünscht. Aber es gibt schlimmere Dinge, als zu sterben. Und bei Nisei bin ich mir sicher, dass es das Leben ist."

Für eine einen Moment fragte Soubi sich, von wem Ritsuka diese Art zu reden wohl hatte. _Von dir, _hätte er seine innere Stimme flüstern hören, wenn er nur zugehört hätte.

„Geh jetzt, ich kann es nicht ertragen, dein Gesicht noch länger sehen zu müssen."

Gehorsam, wie er war und weil er einfach nicht anders konnte, ging Soubi. Nicht ganz, natürlich, nur bis auf die Terrasse. Er lehnte sich über das Geländer und machte sich eine Zigarette an, ein Laster, dass er sich eigentlich schon längst abgewöhnt hatte. Doch jetzt brauchte er einfach etwas, um den Kopf wieder frei und seine Gedanken ordnen zu können.

_'… der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar sein Vater ist.' Zum Teufel mit dir, Nisei, du verdammter... _Doch gab es keine Worte, die seine ganze Abscheu für diese Person ausgedrückt hätten.

Soubi schloss die Augen, als er den ersten, tiefen Zug nahm und für einen kurzen Moment, war das warme und kratzige Gefühl in seinen Lungen das einzige, was er spürte. Das, was an diesem Gefühl unangenehm war, verschwand als er den Rauch raus blies und zurück blieb eine kleine Form von Entspannung.

_Komm schon, Soubi. Reiß dich zusammen! Ist das etwa die erste verzweifelte Situation, in der du steckst?_

Nein, das war sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht damit trösten, dass er schon in aussichtsloseren Lagen gesteckt hatte und die Dinge sich trotzdem wieder zum Guten gewandt hatten.

_Anders... Gut, aber anders. _

Das erste mal, dass Soubi dachte, die Welt würde sich aufhören zu drehen, war wohl, als seine Eltern gestorben waren. Ab dann lebte er bei Ritsu. Das war anders, aber gut.

Das zweite mal war, als Ritsu ihn an Seimei weiter gab und dies das Ende seiner Hoffnung war, jemals Ritus Sentouki zu sein. Das war der Tag, an dem sein Herz zersprang.

Das dritte mal, daran konnte er sich auch noch erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Die Nachricht von Seimeis Tod. Soubi hätte aus heutiger Sicht nicht mehr sagen können, was er mehr geschmerzt hatte, die Nachricht seines Todes, oder als er heraus gefunden hat, dass sie eine Lüge gewesen war. Egal was es war, dies war der Tag, an dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er selbst keinen Wert besitzt. Für niemanden, außer...

Ritsuka. Und ihn hatte er im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern, Ritsu oder Seimei noch nicht verloren. Wie um sich selbst an diese Tatsache zu erinnern, strich er mit den Fingern durch sein Shirt über die Stelle, an der _Loveless _eingraviert war.

Soubi wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und horchte auf, als er die Terrassentür hinter sich aufgehen hörte. Er musste sich nicht mal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er Yoji und Natsuo waren. Er erkannte die beiden am Gang. Hätte er die Augen geschlossen und sie würden vor ihm stehen, könnte er sie sogar am Geruch erkennen, so vertraut waren sie ihm. Sie kam näher und lehnten sich rechts und links neben ihm ebenfalls ans Geländer.

„Keinen Erfolg gehabt?"

„Bei was?" antwortete Soubi in unfreundlichem Tonfall auf Yojis Frage.

„Naja, eure 'Unterhaltung' gerade eben, war wohl kaum zu überhören gewesen."

„Mh..." gab Soubi bloß zurück, er hatte auch weder Lust noch Energie, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren, ob die beiden Gelauscht hatten, oder nicht. Und selbst wenn, sie wohnen schließlich auch hier. Danach herrschte für einige Zeit Stille, in der Soubi rauchte und die Zero schwiegen.

Diese Situation, in der zwei Plappertanten, wie sie einfach nur schweigend neben ihm standen, war Soubi irgendwie unangenehm.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich zu ihm durch kommen soll." sagte Soubi schließlich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen und schnippte den Filter seiner Zigarette achtlos über die Zaun.

„Er ist am Nullpunkt, Soubi." war alles, was Yoji dazu sagte.

_Null-Punkt? Ist das wieder irgend so ein Zero Ausdruck, mit dem nur die beiden was anfangen können?_

„Und was meint ihr damit?"

„Es geht darum, alles zu haben. Und immer noch nichts zu haben." sagte Natsuo und Soubi konnte heraus hören, wieviel Mühe er sich gab, es nicht auswendig gelernt klingen zu lassen.

„Gehört das zu den Floskeln, die Nagisa euch beigebracht hat?"

Natsuo fühlte sich wohl ertappt und wandte sich beleidigt ab.

„Genau genommen war es Ritsu-sensei!" protestierte Yoji und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Soubi gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

„Klingt nach ihm."

„Du musst es ja wissen..." grummelte Yoji. „Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Yoji. Ich weiß es nicht..."

To be continued...

April, 2014

Lera83: Danke. : )) Und war das so schnell genug? ^_^


End file.
